There are various known press studs in which the female component comprises a cavity housing a magnet, a spring, a plastic ring or other retaining member for the purpose of securing, in use, a corresponding male component in connection with the female component, while still allowing it to be detached with a small degree of force.
These female components of press studs operate in the correct manner, but the manufacturing method, based on the cutting and bending of one or more metal sheets, limits the configurations that can be obtained. Purely by way of example, female components for press studs having square or polygonal outer profiles cannot be produced, except by means of complicated and costly operations which do not always give satisfactory results in terms of appearance. Furthermore, it is practically impossible to use the conventional techniques for manufacturing female components of press studs with complex profiles, such as star-shaped, knurled, or more generally scalloped profiles.